Bella's Eyes
by mariekjuhh
Summary: This story begins when James has Bella. She is so hurt, Edward has to make a choice to save her. There is something special, however, with Bella's eyes. If you like review please and I will continue the story. Btw this is my first fanfic.


**Alright, so this happens after James has Bella in the ballet-studio.**

"Your little boyfriend can't help you now" James said with a mean grin on his face.

In my head I was screaming for Edward. I was so stupid! My mother wasn't even here. I'd put myself and the Cullens in danger by coming here. I couldn't even think about what James was going to do, now that he had me. He had pushed me in the corner very hard after I tried to spray pepperspray in his face. I hit my head really hard against one of the mirrors. But even though I was in so much pain all I could think about was my beloved Edward.

"I'm still thinking about what I'm going to do with you now. What do you think would make Edward the maddest? I'm thirsty." He smiled at the thought of drinking me dry. I shivered.

"But that wouldn't be very original, would it? Tell me, little human, what do you think I should do with you?"

"You should let me go" I said, trying to make it sound as a command. But I knew it would be useless.

He laughed, so hard it hurt my ears. "I'm thinking I should hurt you. Break all your bones. Afflict as much pain as possible. Hurt you to the point of almost dying. But I wouldn't kill you. That would be boring right? I'm hoping that your boyfriend gets a little angry when he sees the little video I'm going to make of you while I break your bones. That would be more fun than simply killing you, I think."

I shuddered at the thought of him breaking my bones. I would fight to stay alive so I could be with my Edward. Anything I would do to stay with him for the rest of my life.

He took a camera out of his pocket. I could see it was already on. He held the camera so close to my face, I couldn't resist slapping it out of his hands. It fell on the floor in a hundred pieces. At least Edward wouldn't be able to see me getting hurt. I knew that I really pissed James off now.

"You think that's funny don't you? But now that I can't show him the video, I'll just have to compensate by hurting you more, break a couple more bones."

In the midst of his sentence he jumped up in the air and landed on my leg. I heard a snap before I could even feel the pain. I screamed in agony. He was smiling, enjoying the power he now had.

Out of instinct I called Edward. That made him even happier.

"He's nowhere near here, honey. It's just us now"

He took my hand as If he was going to kiss it. He brought it within inches to his mouth. I was scared he had decided to drink my blood. Then he grabbed my hand with both his hands and twisted it. I heard several snaps. And I screamed and cried. I grabbed it with my other arm. It hurt. A lot.

But I would get through the pain for Edward. I noticed there was blood coming out of the gash in my head. I was dizzy. I was about to pass out when James dragged me across the room, slamming me into another mirror. There was a big piece of glass sticking out of my leg. I wanted to pull it out but before I could do anything he grabbed my other leg and snapped it as if it were a twig.

This was too much, I was going to pass out soon.

"I think I hear your boyfriend coming, so I'll finish up now."

I was so relieved Edward would be here soon. Edward would save me, he would help me.

James was standing next to me. He kicked me, I felt my ribs break. I screamed so hard Edward probably heard it.

James realized that. He smiled and ran. "Say hello to Edward for me" I heard him scream in the distance.

I was coughing up blood now. I was ready to close my eyes now that I knew that Edward would be here soon. But then I heard him. "Bella!" It was my Edward. He saw the blood. "Carlisle!" He sat next to me. He wanted to hold my hand. I screamed in agony, as James had broken my wrist.

I saw Carlisle. "You have to help her Carlisle! I can't live without her. I'm so sorry Bella." He was panicking, he didn't know what to do. As soon as Carlisle saw me he noticed that I was coughing up blood. "Can't .. breathe" I managed to say. "This is very serious Edward, her broken ribs have pierced her lung, she won't live much longer." "What should we do ?! he screamed."

"You have to change her Edward, she will die within minutes now. You have to bite her"

"but.." There's no time Edward!" His pupils widened and his face became white, even whiter. "I'm so sorry Bella." And then he bit me. I screamed. I felt the fire burning through my veins. The fire became hotter as it spread. I was starting to convulse. I fell into an endless dark hole. I could have been hours, days or even years.

I was slowly regaining control over my body now.

I knew it would soon be over and I would be with Edward forever.

I could count my last heartbeats. My hearing was getting better and my senses were improving.

I started hearing voices. My eyes were still closed. I recognized Edwards voice talking to me.

"Can you hear me Bella? Squeeze my hand Bella." "Her injuries will heal with the venom, Edward." I heard Carlisle say. "It won't be long before she wakes up now." "She's going to be gorgeous" I heard Alice say.

The pain in my heart was get hotter. "Her heartbeat is getting faster, it's almost over"

And then nothing. My heart stopped. There was no more pain. I opened my eyes. Edward.

He looked at me in shock, there was something wrong. "Carlisle! Her eyes!" He rushed over and looked at me in awe. Everyone came to see me, everyone was shocked. "It's not possible!" I heard Edward say. "what's wrong?!" I asked looking into my lovers eyes. "Your eyes, they're brown!"

"but I am a vampire right?" "A very special one, apparently." Carlisle answered. "I have never seen this before in a newborn." "But she's okay, right?" Edward franticly asked. "Everything seems to be perfectly fine, son." Can I kiss you?" I asked Edward. He looked at Carlisle, Carlisle nodded. And he kissed me. It was perfect. Suddenly Jasper interrupted. "Aren't you thirsty?" "Yes but, strangely not for human blood." And I shocked them all again. "How is that possible? Your throat isn't burning for human blood?" Jasper asked. "Maybe it has something to do with her eyes, Jasper." Carlisle responded.

To be continued.

Alright, that was a lot of info for two pages, I know.

If you like it and want the rest you can review my story, or send an email to

XOXO


End file.
